


On the floor

by I-did-not-make-any-fanpages-honest (imadeafanpage)



Series: The Vamps Crack [2]
Category: The Vamps (Band), The Vamps (UK Band), the vamps
Genre: Aftermath, Crack, Emotional Hurt, F/M, M/M, Other, boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 07:23:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imadeafanpage/pseuds/I-did-not-make-any-fanpages-honest
Summary: One way it could have gone wrong.





	On the floor

Brad had burned (Y/N) emotionally, as black and firmly wedged on as those onions, and despite the floury evidence of their passion scattered around the kitchen, it didn't seem likely that they were going to stay to cook some edible food for us. "This is all your fault James", Connor said grumpily. "If you hadn't stormed in, thrown the whole ass pumpkin at them and shouted 'ya nasties' then maybe Brad wouldn't have panicked and upset (Y/N)". The three of us stared morosely into the pan.

"Takeaway?" Tristan asked. "Takeaway" Connor replied.

"I can cook though" I protested. The other two just looked at the mess of flour on the floor, mixed with the pumpkin that had crashed into the counter when I launched it at the necking couple, split open and spilled its innards. There were streaks of what we hoped were nutella across one wall, and every utensil we own had been splattered by blended cake mix. Above all the whole kitchen stank of burning onions.

"So erm, takeaway", I agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/cyqnl3rggyI  
> https://youtu.be/PcGqXF0h9rg


End file.
